Victoria Sterling
Victoria Sterling is one of the fourteen playable Counselors within the Friday the 13th: The Game where she has the classic movie role of "The Mean Girl" who will try to survive Jason Voorhees killing spree. Victoria Sterling can be unlocked at level 42. Backstory Victoria is a young woman who comes from money and is used to getting her way. In an unknown timeline during a counselors meet up at Camp Crystal Lake where it leaves us with the young wealthy princess Victoria Sterling along with her fellow teenage companions and her country club friend Chad Kensington, heading to the Campfire where strange events are occurring which leads us with a group of helpless teenagers now meeting the local legend the supernatural serial killer Jason Voorhees, and where Victoria Sterling must try to survive Jason's bloodlust killing spree at the Camp. Appearance Victoria sterling is a young beautiful Caucasian female with blonde hair and dark brown eyes. By default, She wears a blue 80's pantsuit/romper with an iconic pearl necklace (referencing/homage to the character Melissa Paur from Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood). Victoria's customization options vary from simple recolors of her original suit in basic pink and yellow to more classy designs such as a diversity of roses, neon plaid, and red camouflage. Much more customization was going to be implemented for Victoria. For the Halloween pack DLC, Victoria was going to be an angel, with a white skirt and wings strapped on her back and ankle-high shoes. For the Slumber Party DLC, Victoria was wearing lingerie stockings that revealed lots of skin, which could be customized in white, red, or black. Victoria also wore a one-piece bathing suit with cheetah print for the Spring Break DLC. All of which never was introduced to the game due to the end of the content claws. Personality Perceived as “bitchy” and manipulative. She doesn’t mean any physical harm to others by her own hands, but it’s safe to say that in a pinch, she’s looking out for herself first before all others. Note: Victoria Sterling entire persona and design is based on Melissa Paur the victim/character from Friday the 13th: The New Blood as Melissa was the spoiled rich girl which she had shown a crude, shallow, manipulative, and then a vengeful personality to anyone she sees as a threat. Trivia *Victoria Sterling voice actress is Allegra Clark. *Victoria has low repair and strength, so she will need to rely on her above-average stamina pool and stealth stats. *It would be ill-advised for Victoria to square up to Jason without some additional help from another counselor. *In a 1v1 situation you’ll find Victoria doing less fighting, and more yelling for her Dad...the Dean of an Ivy League junior college. *Victoria Sterling is Similar to Chad Kensington not just in stats but more or less History around being born in wealth. *Victoria and Chad Kensington attend the same country club outside of camp. *Wes Keltner had noted that Victoria will not have access to the premium DLC clothing packs such as Spring Break 1984 Clothing Pack and the Halloween Clothing Pack. *Victoria Sterling is based on Melissa Paur from Friday the 13th Part 7: The New Blood. *The appearance of Victoria might be due to the forum post: Mean Girl Trope with the fans giving ideas and concepts for such a character. *Victoria Sterling filename has her under "The Catty Girl". *A Catty Girl is described as a "Bitchy" Woman who has a "Bitchy" attitude. *Majority of Fans believe she is a better version of Jenny Myers. *Victoria has the highest level of which the player can unlock her. *Victoria was the last released counselor before the no content deadline. *Victoria Sterling is the third character to be based on an existing character from a film without it being the actual character as Victoria Sterling is based on Melissa Paur from Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood, while Jenny Myers is based on Chris Higgins from Friday the 13th Part 3, and Mitch Floyd being based on Chuck from Friday the 13th Part 3. Category:Counselors Category:Female Characters Category:Caucasian Characters